


I always wanted to fuck the monster under my bed.

by Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dacryphilia, Darkness, Dubious Consent, Fear, M/M, Mirror Sex, Monsters, Other, Overstimulation, Pain, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy/pseuds/Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy
Summary: The monster under the bed, we all heard of it and were afraid of it when we were children but just grew out of it. Our parents made us look under our bed to prove nothing was there but... I never stopped believing in it. I saw the red eyes, I felt the sharp claws. No matter how many times I try to avoid it, I still sleep with my lights on. But what if my only safety suddenly disappeared?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original male character /original character
Kudos: 25





	I always wanted to fuck the monster under my bed.

The monster under the bed, we all heard of it and were afraid of it when we were children but just grew out of it. Our parents made us look under our bed to prove nothing was there but... I never stopped believing in it. I saw the red eyes, I felt the sharp claws. No matter how many times I try to avoid it, I still sleep with my lights on. Until today...  
Hearing the crack of thunder in the distance, suddenly darkness all around me.  
My fear of the monster under my bed suddenly so real against. I can't move my limbs one bit, frozen in fear at the sudden darkness.  
"please... Don't hurt me." I whimper at the darkness, suddenly feeling like I'm being watched.  
I can't see anything but suddenly it almost feel like fabric running up my leg and I shriek.  
I quickly curl up in the corner of my bed, tears rolling down my cheek. "I am a man... I shouldn't be afraid of the darkness..." I whisper to myself.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of something from the darkness.  
The monster has red eyes that pierce my soul, sharp teeth that could tear through any fabric and long black claws that could shred me apart, if it so desired.  
I can just see it's form for a second before it disappears back into the darkness of my room.  
"please... Please go away." I plead with the darkness, curling up more into the corner of my bed. The monster doesn't listen to me, and instead just continues to stare with it's piercing red eyes.  
I can see the eyes now from the corner of my eye. As much as I try to look away or cover them with my hands, I can't help but see them watching me.  
I shake as I see the light of the window being swallowed up to. "shhhhhh" it seems to whisper.  
I can feel the weight of it on my bed, slowly pulling at my blanket. "shhhhhh. Fragile thing. Little human" a faint whisper like air blowing past a cliff.  
"please don't..." I whimper in a high pitched tone.  
I can see the glowing eyes come closer, my heart racing. A slight pull on my blanket, leaving me naked and whimper in the corner.  
"Shhhhhhh."  
I can see the red eyes slowly turning sideways to me, before I hear a slow inhaling. "scent.... fear.... anger.... delicious."  
My fear making me freeze as I feel myself being pulled into the middle of my bed my the darkness. Almost feeling like kisses on my inner thighs and lower belly.  
Closing my legs together and curling up in a ball I feel the phantom touches continue from the darkness.  
I can see the red eyes still staring at me, with an all-consuming blackness behind it.  
"human.... fragile.... life..... Shhhhhhhhh..."  
My legs being pulled apart, exposing my soft cock. I whimper again. "fragile thing..." it Hisses.  
The touches continue, making my skin crawl and tingle. "Such soft skin... I could peel it off... layer by layer... watch you writhe in pain... Shhhhhhhh...."  
"N-no! Please!" I whimper "I don't want to die!"  
The wind blowing through the cracks of my window getting louder and louder.  
The feeling of phantom kisses returning on my thigh, tears slowly bubbling in my eyes. "soft boy... Soft... Sensitive? I should test..."  
I feel claws running up my thighs and it gives out a faint hum. "show me,fragile thing... Show me your sound. I want to hear more of this beautiful sound this thing makes..."  
My cock starting to get hard, despite myself.  
"Yes! respond to my touch! I will make you feel.... good."  
The feeling of sharp claws running up over my cock, it twitches in the air and I let out a soft moan.  
"you want more? Beg fragile human, beg for my touch."  
A tongue suddenly appearing out of the darkness, long and black.  
The tongue running over my cheek, licking up my tears. "I taste... Fear... Are you scared, fragile creature?"  
I feel myself nodding slowly. "I am..."  
"Then beg, boy. Beg for my touch."  
"Please.... Touch me again..."  
"You like that, don't you? My claws and your skin, your fear and my voice. It goes nicely together doesn't it?"  
"Yes..."  
"spread your legs... Little thing... I see you want us... Shhhhhhh...."  
The claws running up my inner thigh, gently.  
"You really are scared... wet... scared... I will give you comfort..."  
I feel myself going soft again, the air feels cold without the weight of my blanket.  
Another crack of thunder outside, the wind blowing harder trough my window.  
A new sensation running up my side, like scales on rough hands gently caressing my skin.  
"My name is Merl... you may call me that... Tell me, fragile human, what is your name?"  
"Jake..."  
Another kiss-like feel on my collar bone. "shhhhhh... Be scared... Fragile thing, I can break you if I please... Do you want to be broken by us... Jake... Little creature?"  
I whimper and throw my head back as I feel the threat of sharp claws all over my body, never breaking my skin, but giving me the feeling that it could at any moment.  
"We... Are a succubus... A demon of the night... We feed on the fear... The sorrow... The pain... Of our prey... We've been eyeing you for a long time, Jake. So long..."  
Another whimper from me as the claws press a little deeper, getting closer to drawing blood. "Please..." I whisper barely audible "I'm scared..."  
The claws drawing patterns over my skin, moving slowly towards my arms and legs. "We will tear you apart... Shred your skin... Drain you of your blood... Save one organ to keep you alive until we're done playing with you... Which organ would you like to keep, fragile human? Think carefully."

I sob in fear and a hiss almost like a laugh perls against my throat. "delicious fear... Your fear tastes different, fresh... Sexual... What is this taste, delicious baby"  
I whimper in fear as the claws gently wrap around my testicles, like a lovers fingers... ...  
"I... I don't know!" I stutter in fear. "Please..."  
The claws gripping my balls tighter before letting go.  
A soft kiss on my neck below my ear. The Darkness lifting me up and turning me onto my chest. "tell me... How does fear taste to you... Jake? How does the fear taste that we give to you? "  
I whimper as I feel the weight of a body on my back. "Please don't..."  
"We will take you... We will ravish you... We want to taste your fear... Tell us how our Fear tastes, fragile thing..." 

I whimper into my pillow case and arch my back. "Please... It tastes like chocolate with chilli. It's bitter and sweet. It makes me feel warm inside. I like it."  
The demon chuckles behind me. "Good boy... We will give you more of that fear... We want to taste your blood... Give us your blood, little one... Tell us you're scared... Or tell us to stop..."  
I whimper again, quivering in fear.  
"I... I need you, merl... I'm scared of you... The terror you give me is filling me up... Please don't stop, "  
Drips of... Honey? Dripping into my back, merls hissing laugh as their tongue licks some of it up.  
"More... Jake... Tell me more..."  
I whimper into my pillow. "It all makes me hard, all of it gives me aching muscles and a heart beating like a drum. But it's the fear that is making it beat now, because I am so afraid and turned on by this. I want you. Please take me."  
Wind-like breath flowing through my long hair. Slow, cold fingers trailing up my neck and I feel my mouth open as I let out a shuddering sigh and relax into the bed, my muscles loose and tired. "Good boy... We will take you... Take you, break you, make you ours... Come to me, little one..."  
I feel sharp teeth pressing into my shoulder blade and a wet tongue licking down my back as I let out a shuddering breath, closing my eyes. "Please..."  
My whole body covered in a layer of sweat. My hands trying to get a hold of the demon but they just flow through them like silk.  
"You're... Not real... So not real..." I whimper.  
A mouth, with teeth that could easily chew through my neck, presses against my neck and a wet tongue licks me, like a love bite.  
"More... More fear! I can taste your blood already, fragile human. More fear! Give me more!"  
I look back over my shoulder, nothing there, white hot pain as teeth sink into my neck and a wet tongue slowly presses down to my spine as I moan and shudder. I can feel the blood trailing down my shoulder.  
"More fear..." A rasping voice whispers into my ear.  
I look back over my shoulder, nothing there. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, my neck throbbing and blood dripping down it. I groan, feeling exhausted and pump my fist. "It's not real! It doesn't exist!"  
I feel a sharp pain in my small cock and whine. "does this feel unreal to you, fragile one?" a cold, raspy voice asks me.  
A burning pain as it's twisted and I let out a shriek. A cold hand stroking my chest, I can feel my nipples harden from the simple touch. "Does this feel unreal?"  
I shake my head, whimpering. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I try to force them back.  
"I've been... Watching you for so long... Fragile... Whimpering... Eager to spread your legs... Submissive... " a voice hisses in my ear as I feel soft, wet lips kissing my neck.  
I shudder in pleasure and press my legs together, trying to create some friction for my aching... Parts. It's so dark, I can't see anything. I can't see what is talking to me, or who or what is touching me. I can only hear them.  
"we want you to break... We want to see you break again and again... We want to see you break yourself... We want you to fuck yourself... Oh so desperately... For us..."  
I whimper, squeezing my legs together. Please... Anything but that...  
"we want you to prove yourself... Prove that you are a good bitch for us..."  
Please not that... Anything but that...  
"we want you to look into the mirror. We will count to three."  
With a whimper I look over to my mirror and see my shaking, sweat covered body. I let out another pathetic whimper as I see the desperate expression in my face.  
An invisible hand making it impossible to look away as I feel myself being pulled towards the mirror, kneeling in front of it. I see the sweat fill more clearly now. My body looks absolutely wrecked and my cock is throbbing between my spread legs.  
"I'm scared..." I whimper, feeling the first tear run down my face.  
"One." The voice hisses.  
I scream as I feel a sharp pain in my chest. It feels like whatever is behind me has carved a burning rune into my chest.  
"two" the voice whisper, so much closer to my ear now. Everything around me except the mirror and me covered in absolute darkness. "three" the creature whisper directly next to my ear.  
I can see its glowing red eyes in the mirror behind me, looking at me. Judging me.  
"Look at yourself, fragile one." It whispers.  
I stare at myself, my naked body, my hard cock. I lick my lips as I see the look in my eyes, pleading, desperate and... Submissive.  
It moves behind me, it's long talons moving to my shoulders.  
"what do you feel... Fear... Arousal... Submission.... I can smell it, you can't hide your truth with me."  
I move my head as the monster traces a talon down my chest.  
"Which... Is the... True you?"  
A push from behind making me fall forward onto all four. My face only a couple inches from the mirror now as I see the glowing eyes.  
"down... Down... Submit... Look at your face, pretty thing."  
One of it's talons traces my lips as I stare at myself.  
"Look at yourself... Pretty... So helpless... So weak... Do you feel the fear... Do you taste the fear?... Tell me pretty thing..."  
I can't answer, my mouth has gone dry. My mouth is dry and I am gasping for air as I stare at myself.  
A tentacle made of pure darkness slowly pushing past my lips into my mouth, I can taste the bitterness. I whimper and shake my head in an attempt to fell the tentacle but the demon behind me holds me tightly in place, forcing me to stare at myself in the mirror.  
"Truly... Humbling... You are a pitiful creature."  
I nod weakly as the tentacle begins to force itself further into my throat, my gurgling and whimpering making quiet noises as the tentacle fills my throat.  
"I... Can make it easier... You only need to say yes..."  
I shake my head.  
"Do you want me to stop...?"  
I shake my head again and the tentacle proceeds to push down my esophagus. "shhhhhh.... Relax... Let me inside you..." I feel the tentacle swell slightly and I gag again as it proceeds further, my stomach painfully compressing from the intrusion. The burning sensation is immense and I let out a scream as the tentacle forces itself through my body. "My dear... You sound delightful.. Does it hurt?"  
It whispers, the tentacle filling my stomach. "Does it burn...?"  
I let out a pained whimper as the tentacle proceeds further, slowly towards my intestines. "So loud... Such a sweet scream, my dear."  
A gentle hand rubbing my stomach, pressing against where the tentacle is bulging inside of me, my mouth feeling sore as more is fed into me.  
"That's it, shhhhh.... Feel the pleasure... Feel as I fill you..."  
The pain is starting to subside and my eyes roll back as I feel the warm pleasure of the tentacle filling me up.  
My throat, my esophagus and my stomach completely filled with the tentacle. I gasp at the pain of it reaching my intestines. "shhhhhh... Your insides are ours... We can crush them if we want... Or gently squeeze..." I whimper as the tentacle kinks and curls inside of me. It feels so weird as it moves about, exploring my insides.  
"Ohh.... Look who's squeaking... Do you like that? Hmmm? Do you want us do push further?"  
I nod around the tentacle pushing further into my body. I can see in the mirror the way my stomach is bulging slightly, writhing at the intrusion of my intestines.  
"can we go all the way through your body? Do you want us to fill you up completely?"  
I can see it wiggle in my stomach, now almost in my colon and the other hand rubbing my belly. "We're all the way through, my dear, can you feel us?" I can feel it slithering around inside me, moving and twirling gently within me, exploring the curves and crevices of my internal organs.  
I finally feel it push out of my ass, the tentacle slowly pulling out of my throat and allowing me to breathe, the other tentacle continuing to push through as I feel the pull on my internal organs. It wiggles as it comes out of my mouth, slithering out of me, I fall forward, holding myself up on my hands as my body recovers from the violation.  
"please... I want to see you... Please... I just... I want to see you... Face to face..." I groan, rolling over and looking at the tentacle creatures.  
"Shhhhh.... So greedy.... You will see us soon enough my dear."  
Suddenly everything is covered in darkness again, I try to reach up but my hands and feet are held down by the shadow tentacles.  
I feel hands on my thighs and I spread my legs for them as I feel the tentacle slowly stroke my hip. "Shhhhh... Let's see... Good little creature..."  
The tentacle slowly curling around my thigh, another one joining it. Claws stroking my stomach, the red glowing eyes watching over my writhing body. "Shhhhh... Fall... Let yourself fall... Good thing... Good... Good for us..... Shhhhh... Let's ruin you...."  
As they continue to talk, I fall deeper into bliss, my mind going hazy as the tentacles and claws work their magic on my body. I can feel them all around me, wrapping around my arms and legs, stroking my skin. One begins to rub against my ass cheeks, another goes further up between my legs and rubbing against my dick.  
I whimper and arch into the tournament as I feel myself falling further into extasy. "Shhhhh... Too greedy... You can't have everything so soon... Shhhhh..." One of the tentacles around my dick starts to stroke me harder while the other tentacles rub at my nipples.  
"Oh please... Please..." I moan, thrusting harder into their tentacles.  
"You don't get to come yet.... Begging is pathetic.... Come here.... Let us teach you..."  
I am pulled to my knees and suddenly all of the tentacles disappear. My body covered in sweat and I'm gasping for air after the intense stimulation. "Please... Please no no no... Come back... Please come back.... I will be less greedy.... Please... Please..." I sob out, too overwhelmed at the loss of touch I feel tears run down my cheeks again.  
"shhhhhhh... Prove yourself to us... Little creature... Pretty boy... Shhhhhhh..."  
I shiver slightly at the words but nod. "Please... I want to prove myself to you... Let me be good..."  
"Good boys get to see us... Do as we say... Shhhhh..." I nod vigorously, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Yes, yes, yes! Just let me see your face! I want to be good for you!"  
"Shhhh... Good boy... Good... We'll help."  
I feel one of the tentacles come back, positioning itself under me. "shhhh... Let yourself sink down... Shhhhh..."  
I nod once more and then slowly sit down onto the tentacle. I feel it force its way inside of me, stroking my insides and making me gasp and moan as I begin to ride it.  
"Good... Very good... shhhhh...."  
I gasp as it slowly grows wider inside of me and it gets more and more painful to push myself onto it but I don't want to disappoint. "Please... It hurts... I... Please... I want to be good..."  
The tentacle inside of me slowly prodding further into me until I feel it hit my prostate. My mouth falls open in a silent moan and I push past the pain of the thick tentacle and slowly begin to ride it again. "shhhh... Let us make this more bearable for you... Shhhhhh... We know you can take more..." I feel another tentacle begin to rub against my ass which clenches tightly in response. I moan and shake my head as it begins to force itself inside of me.  
"Please... Stop..."  
I feel a kiss on my cheek and reach out, expecting to glide through it again, but I wrap my arms around muscular shoulders instead. "Shhhhh... Little human... Take it for us... Shhhhhh... You'll get to look at us soon... Just let yourself be our toy... Shhhhh..."  
I feel more of the giant body materialise against me as I feel the second tentacle press into my ass. "Shhhhh... Let us fill you... Good boy... Good... Good... So good..."  
Soon, I can feel every inch of me being stretched as they press inside of me, and my eyes roll back into my head. Every inch of me is being filled as I moan and rock my hips, riding them slowly as they begin to thrust inside of me.  
"So good... Enjoying yourself... Shhhhh...."  
I slowly feel a bulge inside the tentacle work itself into me and I gasp. "what... What is that..." another kiss pressed against my cheek. "Shhhhh... Don't worry... Shhhhh... Be a good host.... We want to fill you..."  
I nod my head numbly and grit my teeth as I feel the bulge push itself into me. Soon, I'm filled almost to bursting point as they tentacle inside me not only press deeply but expand slightly. "You can take it... Shhhhh... Good boy... Just relax..."  
I suddenly feel a rush of... Fluid inside of me. I look up in shook but small little kisses are peppered over my face. "Shhhhh... Good little creature.... Good... Just let us fill you"  
I feel the pressure inside me, slowly building and building as I shake and whimper. The kisses just make me shudder as I feel the most genuine fear I have in a long time. Nothing is making sense anymore... "Please... Stop..."  
"Time to show your thanks... Shhhhh...." With that, I scream out as I feel myself being filled with hot liquid.  
My stomach cramps and whrithe at the feeling of being filled up. My eyes tearing up. "Please... Too much..." gentle hands rubbing my bulging stomach, my ass burning around the giant tentacles flooding my insides with the strange liquid.  
"shhhhhh... Almost done... Just a little bit more... Be good... Just a bit more... Shhhhhhh... Sooooo good for us... Shhhhhhh..."  
I whimper and the flow actually stops. I reach down with shaking hands to find my stomach bulge almost like I'm pregnant. It's hands coming over my hands on my stomach. "shhhhhhh... You passed... You are soo good for us... You want to see us now?"  
I nod and I feel the giant body wrap its arms around my back. "Shhhhh... Follow us into our world... Shhhhh..."  
I whimper as I feel hands push against my overfilled stomach. Hands picking me up, my head being held against a neck. "Shhhhh... Close your eyes... Let us take you... Shhhhh."  
I close my eyes and wrap my legs around me large body.

As I open my eyes again I see a plane of black flowers, my body laying sprawled out on top of them. My stomach still bulging but I smile and carefully stroke it. "I was a good boy... I was good..."  
"ohhh, yes you were... And you still are..." I look up and see a beautiful creature stand there. It had sparkling black skin almost like the night sky, long flowing black hair floating around its body, long legs ending in big clawed feet. Almost resembling a human male but so different in the same time.  
"You let us infest your body and gave us a safe place to stay... We call that being good." It smiles, gazing down at me. "We saw the pictures on your computer and others, we saw what you wanted... What did you want? To be a pretty boy?"  
I nod, stroking my stomach.  
Merl places one of it's feet on my stomach and I whimper as it presses down, slowly the strange liquid oozing out of my ass. "Yes, you did well... So we will reward you. We will make your wish come true."  
I smile as the foot lifts up and Merl grabs me and lays me down. "Just relax, rest, sleep. When you wake up, your wish will be granted. Sleep now..."  
I close my eyes and feel myself drift into darkness...

As I wake up again I feel that my body has changed. I look down on it and whimper. As I jump up to walk to a mirror I see small little horns sprout on my head, my hair now black and long. My waist tiny compared to my hips and ass, my pecks looking more like small tits. I see my already tiny cock locked in a chastity cage and as I turn around I see a sigil carved into my ass.  
As I touch my new body I shudder. My whole body incredibly sensitive but as I reach for my peck I sink down on my knees involuntarily, a desperate moan flowing out between my lips.  
I touch myself, caressing my skin, tracing the sigil on my ass and gasping at the new feeling spreading through my body. I whimper as I trace my finger around my peck, rubbing the area around my nipples before gingerly touching them. I can feel an incredible sensation building up beneath them, almost as if they are pulling me in.  
With my hands on my pecks, shudder in Extasy I don't even notice merl until he is standing right behind me. "ohhh. I see you enjoy what I did to your chest, little bunny" He crouches behind me and kisses my neck making me shiver in his embrace. He runs a hand through my hair as I lean into him, wanting more of his touch. "I'm glad you accepted your new form so easily, I think we will get along just fine." He leans down and kisses my back as I moan in his embrace.  
His body towering over me even on his knees, his hands reaching around to grab onto my pecks roughly. "You are just so sensitive here" he pinches my nips and I yelp, as he pinches my other one making me jolt forward only to be restrained by his grip. "I can see I can do whatever I want to you and you will love it."  
My pecks so incredibly responsive and sensitive I writhe in his arms. " aren't your new tits so much more fun, boy?" He grabs my chin and makes me stare into his bright purple eyes. "Yes, sir" I moan as he throws me on the bed.  
"Now, now. You will find that you really like being dominated." He grabs my arms and pins me down on the bed. "You are a caged animal inside, boy. All men are, they just don't realize it."  
I nod quickly and arch my transformed sensitive body up, flicking my new bunny ears. "Please... Please breed me, master... Please... I need your cock in me... I need to feel you inside me..."  
Merl chuckles, pressing the full weight of his body on top of me. "You really have no idea what you are talking about, do you?" His rubbery tail pokes through the cloth of his pants and rubs against my legs as he continues. "You are in heat, little bunny."  
I nod and spread my legs further. "yes master... Please breed me, touch my tits again... Please... Please free my cock... Please... I need it..." Merl chuckles as he releases my arms and I wrap them around him, pulling him in as he grabs my ass with his strong hands.  
He releases my new bunny ears and I shake my head as he stares at me. "You like this, don't you, boy?" Looking deep into my eyes he grabs my chin once more as I nod desperately. "  
Please breed me... Fuck your children into me, master... I need... I need... I need cock inside of me... Please... Please... I need... I need..... I can't without...y body needs to be bred"  
He laughs as I grab his hand and force it back on my ass. "You really are a slut, boy"  
I look down blushing as I realize what I am doing. "I... I'm sorry, master... I just..." He grabs my chin and looks into my eyes once more. "I'll teach you how to live this new life, my little bunny.  
I will fuck you when ever I want and your body will need cock inside of you at all time. I will have my servants breed you when I need to work but for tonight I'll let you have my cock."  
He stands up and looks down at me as I sit up on the bed, My new body trembling. He raises an eyebrow as he runs his hand through my fluffy fur as I shiver and squeak. "Are you cold, little one? Merl chuckles and turns around as he looks at the fireplace.  
"no, master. I'm just desperate to be filled." I whimper and turn over onto my stomach, flicking my small tail. "Are you going to fuck me?" I ask, looking over at him.  
"Maybe." I whine in dissapointment as he lays down on his bed, staring at the fire. "Come over here and keep me warm, my little bunny..."  
I nod eagerly and hop onto the bed, slowly rubbing my new bunny body along his.  
I whimper as I feel my caged cock rub against his. I can't resist and stroke it through his pants. Merl chuckles and I grind my ass back and forth, an instinct taking over me.  
"breed me... Please... I need... Please... I need to be fucked... I'm so desperate... Breed me... Breed me." I whimper deliriously, grabbing my sensitive pecks almost in trance. "I'm not a human anymore... Look at these cute floppy ears, master! And this fluffy fur! I've been transformed. I'm a bunny! So please, master, please fuck me!" Merl chuckles as he sits up and nuzzles his head into my neck and ear.  
"you are so soft and sensitive, little bunny. So desperate for cock. I promise you will get it, after all, I am the one who turned you into this." He chuckles once more as he turns his attention to my large erect nipples. "Let's have some fun with these first."  
I nod quickly and arch my sensitive chest into his hands. "Please... Please touch them !" he nods and brushes his thumbs across my nipples, making me squeak. "So loud... You're so sensitive now, little one. So pretty to abuse"  
I feel tears roll down my cheeks as he rubs my over sensitive nipples. "master... Master... Please... Breed me... Abuse my tits..." He wraps his lips around my right nipple and begins to suck on it, his wet tongue swirling around it as I moan in delight. "Oh thank you... Thank you..." I whimper as he begins to nibble on it, causing me to yelp in pain followed by loud moans.  
"You sound so pretty, my little pet."  
I need to grab onto my floppy ears to steady myself. My eyes fluttering and my mouth open, letting whimpers and moans fall out. Merl takes his time on my nipples, enjoying me at my most sensitive and weakest. I'm almost certain my eyes are growing redder by the second. "Oh yes... Yes... Yes..." He finally stops and looks down at my cage, grabbing hold of it and squeezing it.  
"You like that, little one? Your cock must be bursting to get out."  
I nod with tears rolling down my cheeks. My tail flicking along with my ears.  
"I'll let you release it soon, for now though, I want to see you hump the air." he says with a laugh as he gets off his bed and walks off, leaving me aching in need and whimpering on his bed as my hands twitch towards my throbbing cock.  
"come on, you can touch it... Don't think it will do very much with the cage in the way but you are free to try.  
I whimper and slowly move my hand to my cage, wrapping my fingers around it. I gently give it a few tentative tugs but with no luck. Merl walks back in, staring at me as I continue to tug at the cage. "You sure do look cute like that."  
"I want... Want to touch myself... Please..."  
"come on bunny boy, you are free to touch your tits. Maybe you can try getting off that way" I blush as I feel my ears burn, slowly moving my hands to my breasts as I gently squeeze them. He's not wrong, it feels good but it takes so much more effort and energy to get off this way... It just never feels quite as good, plus I'm far too horny for my own taste right now, the only thing that could calm me down is an orgasm.  
He grins and sits down on a chair across from the bed and pulls out his cock. I drool at the sight of the large, spiky cock.  
I want it so badly, the taste of it on my tongue. I drool even more as he slowly strokes it. "do you want this? Do you want my cock in your throat, bunny boy?"  
I whimper at the sight and nod, my hand desperately trying to pull my cock cage off. "stop that. Bad bunny. Grope your pecs for me and spread your legs. I want to see your pathetic cock throb in your cage. I want to see your frustration. I want to see you broken."  
I whimper, doing as I'm told as I spread my legs and grab my breasts, squeezing them. My cock twitches in the cage, only causing me pain as it tries to get hard but can't due to the cage. "More... spread... your legs... wider...  
I look over to him and spread my legs further, the für under my eyes soaked with tears. "Please... Please fuck me... Please... I need you to breed your good little bunny... I've been so good. Let me out. I need you to sit on my face and let me make you happy... I need it. Please, sir." He just keeps on stroking his cock, not even reacting to my pleas.  
"You'll have to do a lot better than that, little one," he says with a laugh as I choke back a sob.  
"what do you want me to do, master. Please...let me be a good bunny for you. Please... let me... let me eat your cum... I need it so bad. You're all I have in this world. Let me serve you, my master."  
He stares at me for a moment before grinning. "Perhaps you are worthy of my cock, you may get up.  
I quickly jump to my feet, my small tail twitching in excitement as I stand in front of him.  
"Good... good little bunny. Now get on your knees. I want to see that tongue of yours." he says, gripping my head and pushing me to the floor.  
I open my mouth and my floppy ears twitch as he pushes his clawed thumb onto my tongue. "good bunny boy. Touch your pecs, boy. I want to see you squeeze those things while I thrust my dick down your throat."  
He pushes his dick into my mouth and I touch my breasts, squeezing them eagerly as I look up at him, his glowing eyes watching me with a smirk.  
"Look at me, boy! Eyes on me!"  
I whimper as I feel his foot against my caged cock. "so useless..." he whispers and buries his cock completely in my throat.  
I gag and cough, tears streaming down my face as he pulls his dick out of my mouth. "Good, good little bunny. Now turn around. I want to fuck you like the bitch you are."


End file.
